Coming Back Home
by XxmickeyTxX
Summary: I was dying, my brother already dead next to me. But then she came, healing us, and taking both of us home. Things will never be the same...  sasuke POV
1. Going Home

Everything hurt…I couldn't move…staring at Itachi next to me I began to think…was this the end? I started to think about the past…my lust for vengeance, my deceit, arrogance... Itachi cough up blood next to me, "Sa-Sasuke….listen to me…"

His voice was raspy and low, "I am sorry for what *cough* for what I did to you…please…for-*cough* give me…"

He reached his arm toward me, slowly, I tried to move but couldn't…I closed my eyes, I expected him to kill me but…he didn't. I opened my eyes and saw his finger in my face. Before I could react, he smiled and poked my forehead, "Goodbye…little brother…"

My eyes started to water, "Itachi…don't…. don't go…" I closed my eyes and cried, just waiting for death to come. I felt somebody's presence coming out of the trees, I opened my eyes and tried to sit up. Pain flashed through my body, I cursed as I crumpled back to the ground. I saw a flash of pink and something warm toughing my forehead. My eyesight was bad and bleeding so everything was fuzzy. The warmth went away, but from the corner of my eye I saw something green on Itachi's chest. Slowly, Itachi's chest began to rise and fall, rise and fall…he was breathing. "What…" I said coughing. I tried to squint to see who was coming towards me. All I saw was…pink. Bubblegum pink.

The person chuckled and put their hands over my eyes. When they removed them everything was clear again, I got a good look of their face.

"But…how…?" She picked up my body, along with Itachi's and started walking through the trees.

"What…what are you doing?" I asked as the world around me started to go black.

She chuckled softly, "I'm taking you guys' home…Sasuke-kun…"

* * *

><p>Hi ppl! I hope ya'll like this so far. This was originally going to be a one-shot, but as I started writing I wanted to keep it going; so stay tuned for the next chapters! Reviews and suggestions are greatly appreciated. :) chao chao!<p>

Ps- the whole story will be from Sasuke's POV, keep that in mind, :)


	2. Waking Up

My head was hurting, I felt as if I've been poked and prodded at. I tried to open my eyes but was blinded by white light. 'Ow' I thought, I tried to sit up but was stopped by a hand to my chest.

"I wouldn't move Sasuke-kun, you're still too weak," Her voice rang through my ears and I felt a small flutter in my stomach. I opened my eyes and looked at the slight glaze in her emerald eyes, "Where am I?" My voice was scratchy and it hurt my head as I talked. She moved her hands to my forehead, her hands glowed with green. The pain in my head began to fade and she said, "You're in the hospital Sasuke, your hurt pretty bad."

It all started to come back to me, "Where's Itachi?" I say in a rush, trying to get up again. She pushes me back down again, this time not as gently, "Calm yourself Sasuke, he's at the Hokage Tower. Tsunade-sama is healing him herself, he should be fine...well until they stand before the elders…"I sigh in relief, he was going to be ok.

She starts changing my bandages, "You caused some real damage Sasuke, I guess you got your revenge huh?" I chuckle, "You can say that…I wish I hadn't though…" She looks at me with confusion and curiosity laced in her expression, "What do you mean? **This** is what you've been striving for practically your whole life, **this** was your dream, **this** was why you…why you…" She chokes up and stops talking. The silence continued until a nurse entered the room.

The nurse hands her a clipboard, "Here you are Sakura-san. Oh, and there are some people to see Uchiha-san. Shall I send them in?"

She nods, "Thank you Ami, and yes send them in." Ami leaves and Sakura begins writing things in the chart; she looks up as two people come through the door.

"Hey Sasuke-teme! I knew we were gonna bring you back, DATTEBAYO!"

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 done! I bet you all know who's at the door ;) haha, read and review!<p> 


	3. First Thank You

I groan and close my eyes, Sakura chuckles at my obvious discomfort, "Hi Naruto."

He smiles at her, showing all his teeth, "Hey Sakura-chan! How's teme?"

She looks at her chart, "All his major body organs are functioning normally but he's still banged up pretty bad. He'll have to stay here for a couple more days," She looks at me thoughtfully for a second then turns back to Naruto. Kakashi walks over to the bed, sitting on the edge. He looks at me with warmth in his eyes but I can tell he still has his guard up, smart man, "How you been Sasuke?"

I answer him honestly, after all I was trying to change, "I've been better."

He laughs but then looks at me seriously, "You know you'll have to face the consequences for your actions, right Sasuke?"

I nod my head in earnest, "I know." Ami re-enters the room, "May I have a moment with you Sakura-san?"

"Of course, Excuse me for a moment guys'," She says as she leaves the room. Naruto starts grinning from ear to ear, "So, long time no see ay teme? How long has it been…7 years?"

I stare blankly at him, "Technically it's been 5 years since we've last saw each other."

He shakes his head, "But you weren't in Konoha and it was only for like 10 minutes."

"True," He smiles at me again…it's really starting to irritate me, "What?" He runs across the room and hugs be roughly, "What the hell dobe?"  
>He starts <em>crying<em>, "I knew someone was gonna bring you back! I just knew it! I have to thank Sakura when she gets back, dattebayo!"

He was too busy yelling and crying anime tears to hear me whisper, "Me too." Naruto finally let's go just as Sakura re-enters, I look up and see Kakashi look at me with a twinkle in his eye, crap. I know he heard me.

"Kakashi Lady Tsunade would like to see you," She says with little to no emotion. He nods and leave, Naruto runs over to Sakura and gives her a bone crushing hug, "Thank you Thank you Thank you Sakura-chan! You did it when no one could! You truly are remarkable!"

She smiles warmly down at him, "Thank you Naruto, but don't make me sound like I'm a hero or something, I found them by chance. And when I found them they both were badly injured so it shouldn't really count."

Naruto shakes his head and says adamantly, "Yes it does."

She just rolls her eyes, "Hinata was looking for you a little while ago." His cerulean eyes sparkle, "Really?"

She nods, "Yeah, you better hurry though. She looked as though she was in a rush." He dashes out the room yelling, "See ya later teme!" She laughs and starts writing in her chart again, "He's right ya know."

She looks at me curiously, "What do you mean?"

"I mean he's right about you being the one able to bring me back, you are quite remarkable," she blushes and looks away, "I'm serious, even if I wasn't injured I'm sure you would have been able to bring me, if not both of us, back."

She smiles and walks over to the side of the bed. She changes the needle in my arm and I start to get really drowsy. Still smiling she says, "See you when you wake up Sasuke."

Right before disappearing into the darkness I barley whisper, "Thank you Sakura, I owe you one."

I feel something touch my hand; I know she had heard me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 is fin~ stay tuned for chapter 4. I'll try to update faster this time, R&amp;R!<p> 


	4. Should I?

"Saaaaaaasuke…Saaaasuke wake up….Sasuke GET UP!"

I sit up and hit my head, hard, "ouch…son of a-" "ow.."

I look up and see Sakura holding her head, "oh crap, Sakura are you ok?" She nods her head, "Yeah I'm fine. You have a meeting with Tsunade-sama today; I'm taking you over right after I change your bandages." She changes the bandages quickly and we head out.

…

As we walk toward the Hokage Tower I can feel surprised and hateful stares boring into my back. The whispers get louder as we get closer to the tower;

"I heard they had to drag him back screaming for his mommy-"

"Why is she walking with that traitor?"

"-swoon- He's gotten hotter with age…"

Then out of the blue someone comes up behind Sakura and smacks her ass. Before I could process what was happening I had the guy backed up against a wall by his throat, my sharingan activated, "What the hell man?"

"If you ever do that again I promise you, you will wake up without your arms…" I sneer in his face. I was so furious at this guy, how dare he touch Sakura. I'll kill him—wait, why was I so defensive about Sakura?…what the hell… "Sasuke, what are you doing?" I turned around and see Sakura running towards me, "Sasuke let him go NOW!"

I drop the man on the floor and let Sakura drag me to the Hokage Tower, "What has gotten into you Sasuke? You just get back and you're already picking a fight! Have you lost your mind?"

I glare at her, "I wasn't picking a fight, I was defending you! That bastard smacked your ass!"

She stops right outside the door to the Hokage office, "I don't need you to defend me, you're not my boyfriend. I'm not that weak little girl you left; I can take care of myself." I stand there shell-shocked as she opened the door to the office, "Good morning Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade smiles at her warmly, "Hello Sakura, did you bring Uchiha?" Before Sakura can respond I walk in, "Yes she did."

She looks at me intently, "It's nice to see you again Sasuke." I just nod.

"So Sasuke, the elders and I talked to Itachi…." I tense instantly, "Calm down Sasuke, we didn't do anything bad to him. He told us the truth about the massacre. The elders still wanted him to be put to death but I couldn't allow that. Instead he will be supervised by ANBU when he goes outside and he will have to do 3000 hours of community service," she finishes with a smile.

I run over and hug her, "Thank you Tsunade, thank you so much." She pats my back awkwardly, "Um…your welcome Sasuke…I guess…"

Sakura pulls me off her, all the previous anger gone from her face. Tsunade starts up again, "Oh, I almost forgot. Sakura will be your guys' personal medic; she will be living with you two until everything is as back to normal as it can. Understood?"

I turn to Sakura, skeptical; she can't really be ok with this?

"Yes, I am ok with this Sasuke. It's my job to follow orders from Tsunade-sama."….it's like she can read my mind or something….

Sakura looks at the clock, "Are we done here yet Tsunade-sama, I have _plans_." What _plans_?

Tsunade smirks, "Hot date with Andrew?" a **WHAT?**

Sakura blushes, "Shut up, I'll see you later Sasuke." She leaves and I stare at the door, flipping out. She has date? With this Andrew character? What if he's a serial killer, what if he hurts her? she doesn't know anything about this guy-" then it hits me, _"-you're not my boyfriend." _

Oh my god…SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND! ANDREW IS HER BOYFRIEND! I CAN'T BELIEVE TH—wait…why should I even care? I don't love her, hell I don't even like her…right?

"Hey, Sasuke?" I look back to Tsunade, "Hn?"

She smirks again, "Good luck, she's falling hard for this guy. It looks like you have some competition."

Huh?, "What do you mean?" She shakes her head, "Oh come on Sasuke, you may be able to fool Sakura, Naruto, everyone, hell you may even be able to fool yourself; but you can't fool me. I see the way you look at her, talk to her…you like her Sasuke so don't even try to tell me otherwise," she walks over to me and pats my cheek, "You're a good guy Sasuke, under that icy façade you try to pull. You need to tell her how you feel."

I sigh and look down, "But…But what if she doesn't love me back…?"

"Well Sasuke," she looks up toward the sky, "That's just a risk you'll have to take."

* * *

><p>Will Sasuke have the guts to tell Sakura how he feels or will her boyfriend rock Sakura's sanity and feelings on love in the process? Stay tuned to find out :) R&amp;R!<p> 


	5. Attack of the boyfriend

I walked home thinking about what Tsunade said, _"That's just a risk you'll have to take."_

I understood what she was saying…but I was still unsure. I mean, did I want to take that risk? What if she doesn't love me any more and has moved on? I would have lost a friend and had my heart broken in the process. My mind wondered to how reckless she looked in Tsunade's office, _"Are we done here yet Tsunade-sama, I have_ plans_." _My hands clenched just thinking about it, thinking about her and _him_. I would give anything to be in his place right now, to be able to claim her as _mine._

I walked into the house to find Itachi reading a newspaper at table, "Hello Sasuke."

"Hn."

He chuckled and looked behind me, "Hey, where's that pink-haired girl? Isn't she our 'caretaker' now or something?"

My jaw clenched involuntarily, "I don't know." He looked at me, his eyes skeptical, "You should really just tell her how you feel. All this _hiding your love _crap is making you more of a grouch than usual."

I turned away quickly, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't even try it Sasuke, Tsunade-san told me everything. Ha, who knew? My little brother in love with the _same _girl he left unconscious on a bench."

I was immediately at his throat, "Shut up! You have no idea what you're talking about! I did that for a reason! I WAS DOING WHAT WAS BEST FOR HER!"

He chuckled again; I am really starting to hate it, "Ah yes, your thirst for revenge. Sasuke, you must stop blaming others for your mistakes-"

"I am not blaming anyone!"

He sighs, "Will you let me finish? As I was saying, you need to stop blaming other for your mistakes, you love her right?"

I nod my head, "Then you should tell her, even if she doesn't feel the same way you can still know that you gave it your all. Shouldn't you give yourself at least that?"

I stared at Itachi baffled, that was the most sincere thing he has ever said to me. To anyone. I looked and him again and sighed to myself. I knew he was right, I knew exactly what I had to do.

~meanwhile with Sakura~

I walked hand-in-hand with Andrew down the street. We had just seen a movie; it was ok, not the best. As we walked I looked down at our hands and got an uneasy feeling in my stomach. This has been happening a lot lately, since Sasuke has been back in the village to be exact. I wasn't sure why, but every time I would think about Andrew in any…_romantic_ way my stomach would start to ache. Then after the pain would fade my thoughts would wonder to Sasuke….I thought about his duck-ass shaped hair, smooth and pale alabaster skin, his coal eyes that seem to dig through your soul as you looked though them... I mentally slapped myself (I've been doing that a lot lately) I was no 'fangirl' anymore, I was Sakura Haruno, apprentice to the 5th hokage, highest level medical ninja in Konoha, and a punch that could break the ground in two. I was no longer 'whipped' by Sasuke; I was a grown woman who moved on with her life…right? Ugh, I've been second guessing myself for days now. I had thought I forgot about Sasuke but…when I saw him that day, all my old feelings resurfaced again.

I was so absorbing in my thoughts I didn't realize I was being pulled into a dark alley, "Andrew, where are we going?"

He smirked at me, "Well, I just thought of how special it would be for you to have your first time in an alley." He backed me up against a wall and kissed me roughly. It didn't feel right so I squirmed and tried to pull away, "Get—get off me!"

He slammed my back against the wall, I let out a small whimper, "Shut up, the more you talk, the more you feel pain. Got it?"

I kept my mouth shut but tried to get away desperately. He started taking off my clothes, he bit down hard on my neck. I screamed in pain as he threw me to the floor, "Shut up you pink-haired freak! You're making this extra difficult."

I managed to throw him off me, he lunged but I was able to knee him in the groin.

I received shocked stares as I run/limp out of the alley, my clothes ripped practically falling off my newly bruised body. My tears cloud my vision as I try to get to the house as quickly as possible…I can not believe this…fucking lying MAN-WHORE.

~back to Sasuke~

As I continued thinking the front door slammed open and revealed a bruised, sobbing Sakura. I run over to her and pulled her into my arms, "Sakura? Sakura what happened?"

She let out a gut wrenching sob and collapsed in my arms, "He….he….he used me! -sob- he didn't love me! He…he…! LOVE DOESN'T EXIST! IT'S A LIE, IT'S ALL A LIE!" She continued to sob as she dug her head into my chest. I looked up at Itachi's distraught face and he slowly nodded. I began rocking her shaking body back and forth…I knew one thing for sure…Andrew was going to pay…

* * *

><p>Grr…Andrew that ass…hope you all liked this chapter and Sasuke and Sakura's new "revelations". R&amp;R! :)<p> 


	6. Sasuke!

I continued rocking her back and forth on the floor until her cries died down, "Sakura…Sakura look at me…"

She raised her head from off my chest and started rubbing her red, puffy eyes. I loosened my grip on her, "Sakura, tell me what happened."

She shook her head, "…No…it's—I don't wanna…" I turned her and forced her to look at me, "SAKURA TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED."

She started to tremble in fear; I just realized that I activated my sharingan by mistake.

"Sakura…please…"

She looked at me again and sighed, "Fine…Well, after Andrew and I saw a movie he was supposed to walk me home. I was spacing out a bit because I didn't even realize what was happening until he pulled me into an alley…"

I got a little confused, "You didn't REALIZE what was happening? How? You're one of the most vigilant people in the village. What were you spacing out about?"

She looked down and started playing with her hands, "Um…nothing…will you just let me finish."

I chuckled humorlessly, "Sure."

"As I was saying_, __I was so absorbing in my thoughts I didn't realize I was being pulled into a dark alley _and I said_, "Andrew, where are we going?"_

_He smirked at me _and said_, "Well, I just thought of how special it would be for you to have your first time in an alley." He backed me up against a wall and kissed me roughly. It didn't feel right so I squirmed and tried to pull away _and yelled_, "Get—get off me!"_

_He slammed my back against the wall; I let out a small whimper. _He said,_ "Shut up, the more you talk, the more you feel pain. Got it?"_

_I kept my mouth shut but tried to get away desperately. He started taking off my clothes _and_ he bit down hard on my neck. I screamed in pain as he threw me to the floor. _He yelled,_ "Shut up you pink-haired freak! You're making this extra difficult."_

_I managed to throw him off me, he lunged but I was able to knee him in the groin. _After that I just ran and somehow ended up here…" She started crying again so I clutched her to my chest, but I was too much in shock to speak. Just picturing her and him in that alley was enough to push me over the edge.

…_.he is going to pay…BIG TIME…_

I picked Sakura up and handed her over to Itachi, who was still in the kitchen.

"Sasuke what are you-" I walked away before he could finish; I had to find that bastard. I heard footsteps behind me, "Sasuke I'm not sure this is the best idea."

"Shut up Itachi, he has to pay for what he did." Sakura looked back and forth between us, confused, "What are you too…" Then it downed on her, "Sasuke Uchiha do you have a death wish! You just got back!"

"I'll see you two in a little bit," I said ignoring her last statement. I continued walking ignoring her yelling behind me, "Wait... Sasuke don't do this! Sasuke! SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

…

It took me about 30 minutes but I eventually found him in a bar. I walked up to him and socked him dead in the face, "What the hell man!" I tackled him off the bar stool and smashed his head into the floor, "You bastard! You gonna pay for what you did to her!"

He tried to push me off him, "Who! I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Sakura Haruno…"

"Oh you mean that pink-haired freak?" The last thing that happened was my sharingan activating and me completely losing it.

…

I fled the scene right before the ANBU showed up. I opened the door and was practically attacked by Sakura, "Sasuke where have you been, I've been worried sick! You could have gotten hurt! What were you-" She gasped in shock, "Sasuke…"

"Shut up," she smiled and returned the hug.

"Thank you Sasuke…" Just then the door burst open, Itachi ran into the room.

"What the hell is going on?"

Two ANBU came into the room, "We are here for the arrest of Sasuke Uchiha, please come with us." Sakura clutched to me in fear, I rubbed her back trying to sooth her. I started to walk but Sakura pulled me back and clung to me for dear life. As I looked into her fear-stricken eyes, I knew I couldn't leave her side.

"I think it would be best if you leave," I said to the ANBU.

"I'm afraid we can't do that Uchiha-san. Please come with us before we have to resort to violence." I just stood there, unafraid of their "threats".

"Alright then…" Before I could process it, they had me in their iron-grip. They pulled me towards the door as I thrashed. I looked back at Sakura, she was struggling against Itachi's hold, "You let him go! He didn't do anything!"

I sighed and stopped struggling; we walked toward the door until she grabbed me from behind.

"Sasuke…!" I turned and hugged her, "I'll be back soon Sakura."

She shook her head violently, "No! No, you'll be put to death!" I looked at the ANBU, then back at Sakura, "Bye Sakura-chan."

I kissed her forehead and we were out the door before she could process what just happened. We were almost 5 miles away from the compound but I still didn't miss her yell, "SASUKE-KUN!"

* * *

><p>Hope you liked this chappy and Sasuke's lovey-doveyness! R&amp;R! :)<p> 


	7. I still love you Sasuke

I heard a sigh behind the door, "Come in."

The ANBU escorted me through the door and we stood before a very confused 5th hokage, "Uchiha? What's going on?"

One of the ANBU answered, "We are sorry to bother you Hokage-sama but we have just been informed by many witnesses that Uchiha-san almost _killed _a citizen today."

I scoffed; _it should be **killed** not **almost killed**. That bastard got off lucky._

She turned to me and sighed, "I must say I am disappointed in you Sasuke, I had such high hopes for you," she turned to the ANBU, "Alright, take him away."

Wait what? She didn't even let me defend myself, "Wait!"

"What Sasuke?"

"Wouldn't you at least like to know who it was?" I ask trying to get her to listen to me.

"Uchiha I don't have time for this…"

Dumb bat, "Please."

She looked at me surprised, "Fine."

Finally, "It was **Andrew.**"

"….So, how is telling me you almost killed Sakura's boyfriend going to help your situation?" she said, sipping her sake.

My jaw clenched when she called that…that…_trash_ Sakura's boyfriend, "Don't you DARE call him that! No "boyfriend" would do what the bastard did!"

She raised her eyebrow skeptically, "Oh really? Well, what did he do?"

I looked her dead in the eye, "He tried to rape her."

Wow, I think that was the first time I heard Tsunade gasp. She sat up and glared daggers at me, "He WHAT?"

"He tried to rape her in an alley, she managed to escape and she ran to the compound. She's covered head to toe with bruises, has a busted lip, she's limping, and I think she even has a couple broken ribs. She was so tired and upset that she didn't even have the strength to heal herself."

Tsunade's sake glass shattered between her fingers, man was she pissed. She turned to the ANBU, "You two are dismissed."

They stuttered confusedly, "B-but, m'la-"

"GO!" They bolt out of the room as she walks passed me.

"You better not be fucking with me Uchiha…now come on, I have an apprentice to heal."

…

'_I wonder what's taking so long…' _I think munching on a tomato in the kitchen. Tsunade's been in the back with Sakura for an hour now, way too long in my book. I sigh and toss the rest of my tomato in the trash.

"Wow, Sasuke Uchiha throwing away a tomato; must be an apocalypse."

I roll my eyes, "Hn."

Itachi laughs and sits in front of me, "Aw come on, lighten up little brother."

Just then, Tsunade walks in the room and smirks at me, "Alright Sasuke, you're off the hook _this time. _I healed all of Sakura's wounds but she still needs to rest for a bit." I nod my head.

She sniffs and starts walking toward the door; Itachi looks at her skeptically, "Tsunade-san….are you _crying?_"

I stare at her in disbelief, "I love Sakura like a daughter; I can't stand to see her hurt under those….._horrid _circumstances."

I nod my head toward her respectably, "Good night Hokage-san….and….thanks."

She chuckles, "Night Uchihas."

"Sasuke….!" Sakura came running into the room, practically glomping me.

I patted her head, "Hn."

"Are you in trouble?" she was so worried, it made my heart hurt.

"No I'm not; granny let me off the hook this time."

She smiled and hugged me tighter, "I'm glad."

"Sakura…." She looked up at me, "hmmm…?"

"Aren't you supposed to be resting?"

"Well yeah but I-" she cut herself off by yawning.

I chuckle (I seem to be doing that a lot lately), "Time for bed Sakura."

She pouts cutely, "But-"

"No buts," I pick her up bridal style and carry her to one of the guest rooms. "G'night Itachi-kun!"

I growl inwardly, _so HE get's a –kun but not me? Pfft. _

I lay her down on the bed and head towards the door, "Sasuke wait!"

"Hn?"

She looks down at her hands and blushes, "Can you…will you….um…..sleepwithme?"

I swear my eyes bug out their sockets, "WHAT?"

She looks up pleading, "Please Sasuke, I….I don't want to be left alone…"

Ohh… I sigh and lay down next to her. She smiles widely and snuggles into my side. I put my arms around her and she starts to drift to sleep. Right before she was completely out I hear her whisper, "I still love you Sasuke-kun…"

I look down at the sleeping figure and smile (_really smile_), "I love you too Sakura-chan."

* * *

><p>*sniff sniff* R&amp;R! :')<p> 


	8. I love you, forever and always

_~Sakura POV~_

"_Mommy! Daddy! Wake up, it's Christmas!" _

_I opened my eyes to two giddy, smiling children trying to pull the covers off the bed. Sasuke stirred next to me and woke up groggily, "What the hell..." They gasped, "Mommy, Daddy said a bad woooord!" _

_I laughed as I turned to the pissy man beside me, "Ohh, bad Sasu-chan. No Chritmas cookies for you!"_

_He glared at me playfully and grabbed Hajime, spinning him around, "Hush up, all of you. Now, who wants to open presents?"_

_All three of us perked up, "ME!"_

…

"_Say cheese Sasuke-kun!"_

…

"_No Hanabi, don't eat the paper!"_

…

"_It's mine!" "No, it's mine!"_

"_I suggest you two rock-paper-scissors for it."_

"_**ITACHI DON'T ENCOURAGE THEM!"**_

…

I woke in a start trying to grasp what I just saw. The dream felt so real…it was so vivid. Suddenly, gentle snoring rang through my ears. I looked up confused, and almost pissed my pants when I saw who it was. _Oh yeah, I forgot Sasuke slept with me last night. _

I tried to sit up but when I tried to move his grip just got tighter around me.

I didn't want to wake him but I knew I had to, "Sasuke….Sasuke…." He stirred but stayed asleep; so, I tried again.

"Saaaasuke…..!" Nothing.

"Sasuke Uchiha….!" Zipp.

I decided to take drastic measures; I leaned in and kissed him gently on the nose. His eyes slowly opened and light pink grazed his cheek, "Sakura….?"

I smiled lightly, "Good morning to you too Sasuke." His eyes filled with a hint of sadness, "Why'd you stop?"

I raised my eyebrow, "Stop what?"

"Why don't you call me kun….?"

I looked at him confused, "I…I thought it annoyed you." He rolled his eyes, "Say it."

"Say wh-"

"Please…"

I smiled up at him, "Sasuke-kun…"

…

After breakfast Sasuke practically forced me out of the house. He said it was because I needed to catch up with my friends but I had an inkling that he was planning something. Because I was curious and didn't want to ruin the surprise I did as he said and went on about my day. I said hey to Naruto and Hinata at Ichiraku; they were so cute together. I talked with Tenten and Ino at the flower shop. Let's just say, they love their gossip. Haha.

After walking and talking all day I finally made it back to the compound. When I walked in the lights were dimmed and there were candles lighting up the entire house.

"Um….hello…?"

I walked towards the kitchen and as I got closer a heavenly aroma filled my nostrils. When I made it to the kitchen I gasped in shock. On the table was a GORGEOUS meal and standing in front of it was an equally gorgeous man, "Sasuke….what is all this?"

He smiled and grabbed my hand, "I'll explain after dinner."

…

After dinner I finally asked, "So…what was all this?"

He looked and me, his eyes boring into mine, "Sakura…I'm going to ask a few questions, can you promise me you'll answer truthfully?"

I nod slowly, "I promise…"

"Ok…Sakura….Do you love me?" The question caught me so off guard that I just sat there, my mouth hanging open, "Wha-What?"

"Do you love me?"

I sighed, "Yes." What happened next REALLY caught me off guard. Sasuke leaned across the table and kissed me. The kiss was filled with so much love that I almost fell out of my seat, "Sasuke-kun…."

"I love you Sakura."

"Wha-What?" He came across the table and pulled me up. He looked me straight in the eyes, "I love you, Sakura Haruno."

I smiled bigger than I ever have in my entire life, "I love you too, Sasuke Uchiha." He leaned in to kiss me but I stopped him. I had to know something first.

"Sasuke….I need to promise me….promise me that you'll never EVER hurt me….please…"

My eyes filled with tears as he cupped my face gently in his hands, "I promise you, Sakura Haruno, that I will forever love you with all my heart, and that I will never EVER hurt you."

I capture him in a deep, passionate kiss, "I love you so much Sasuke-kun."

"I love you too Sakura, forever and always…"


	9. Epilogue

~Epilogue~

The bed started moving as I felt the blankets being pulled off me, "Mommy! Daddy! Wake up, it's Christmas!"

I open my eyes groggily, "What the hell…" The hell bound five year old and two year old gasp, "Mommy, Daddy said a bad word!" _tattle tales…_

"Ohh, bad Sasu-chan. No Christmas cookies for you!" I glared playfully at the pinkette beside me, _traitor. _I grabbed the big one and spun him around, "Hush up, all of you. Now, who wants to open presents?"

All three of them perked up, "ME!"

…

"Say cheese Sasuke-kun!"

…

"No Hanabi, don't eat the paper!"

…

"It's mine!" "No, it's mine!"

"I suggest you two rock-paper-scissors for it."

"**ITACHI DON'T ENCOURAGE THEM!"**

…

After hours of chaos we finally got to relax. Sakura and I were curled up on the couch by the fireplace staying nice n' toasty while Itachi was pigging out in the kitchen and the kids were keeping themselves occupied (Hatsu-playing with his new Nintendo, Hanabi-playing with the wrapping paper on the rug). Out of no where Sakura starts giggling beside me.

I kiss the top of her head, "What's so funny?"

She smiles, "Well, I had a dream exactly like this a while ago. It brings back some memories." I smile and kiss the ring on her left hand, "What kind of memories?"

She doesn't say anything for a little while but continues to smile wider, "The promise…"

It clicked in my head and I kissed her lightly on the lips; Now it was my turn to here her say it, "Forever and always?"

I smirk at the blush on her cheeks; how I can still make her blush is crazy but adorable, "Forever and always, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

><p>fin! Thanks for reading :) <strong>review! <strong>


End file.
